The Pain Which I Save Inside
by Oh Chinki
Summary: Aku hanya bisa menyimpannya sendiri dalam hatiku, tanpa ada tempat untuk membaginya. Ini berat untukku, saat aku tahu aku tak pantas berada disini, sangat berat saat aku tahu tak satupun yang berharap aku disini. Author gak bisa bikin summary


**Title : The Pain Whichi is I Save Inside**

**Autho : Oh Chinki**

**Cast : Huang Zitao, and the rest of EXO's member**

**Genre : Hurt/Comfort – Friendship – Angst – Tragedy (maybe)**

**Disclaimer : All of the casts belong to their selves, the story is pure made by me.**

**Happy reading**

Pemuda berambut hitam legam itu menatap nanar bayangannya yang ada pada cermin. ia mendengus kasar.

'apa yang kau harapkan dari semua itu Tao? mereka tak pernah mengharapakanmu' batinnya pedih.

Ia membalikkan badannya saat ia rasa butiran air mata hendak keluar dari dua bening matanya, ia hanya tak ingin melihat dirinya menangis –lagi-.

Seandainya, seandainya saja ia bisa jujur, ia lelah dengan semuanya. seandainya ia bisa, sudah lama ia mengakhiri hidupnya, hanya saja ia terlalu takut untuk mati, takut jika ia tak ada lagi mereka hanya akan tertawa, ia takut saat ia berada diatas sana dan melihat mereka bahagia akan ketidak adanya.

Tao menenggelamkan wajahnya diantara dua lututnya, saat air mata itu tak jua berhenti keluar. dia sadar tak seharusnya seorang pemuda sepertinya menangis, namun apa yang bisa ia lakukan saat beban yang ia tanggung begitu berat, saat semua tak ada seorangpun yang bersedia mendengarkan keluh kesahnya. Kesendirian yang menemaninya itu terkadang membunuhnya, menyayat-nyayat hatinya hingga tak berbentuk lagi.

"Tao? apa yang kau lakukan didalam sana? ini sudah lebih dari setengah jam sejak kau memasuki kamar mandi itu" ungkapan sang leader disertai ketukan pelan dipintu berwarna cokelat muda itu.

Tao lantas bangkit danmenghapus kasar bekas air mata yang ada dikedua pipinya. Ia membasuh wajahnya dan berjalan pelan menuju pintu itu dan membukanya. Ia melewati sang leader tanpa sepatah katapun, ia hanya lelah untuk bersandiwara.

"tao? kau baik-baik saja?" ungkapan khawatir itu dilontarkan Suho pada pemuda berambut hitam legam itu.

"aku baik" ucapnya, 'jangan lagi bertingkah seperti kau peduli padaku' teriak hatinya, yang tak pernah terucap.

"oh ya, jangan lupa kita ada latihan satu jam lagi"

"ya" bersamaan dengan ucapan itu, ia menutup pintu kamarnya, yang ia butuhkan hanyalah kesendirian.

Suho menatap pintu yang baru saja tertutup itu sedikit lama, lalu ia menggeleng pelan, melanjutkan aktivitasnya yang tadinya sempat tertunda. Ia melangkah kedam kamar mandi.

Semua member EXO menatap heran kearah maknae EXO-M itu, tidak salahkah jika ia menggunakan baju lengan panjang saat cuaca sepanas ini telebih pakaian yang ia gunakan berwarna hitam. sementara yang ditatap hanya mendengus tak suka ditatap begitu.

"ayo kita masuk" Sang leader menuntun para member memasuki ruang latihan.

lebih dari setengah jam mereka melakukan latihan, hingga pakaian yang mereka kenakan telah basah oleh keringat.

"tidak bisakah kau konsentrasi?" Kris berkata dingin pada Tao.

"..." Tao hanya mampu memandangi sepatunya saat Kris berkata begitu.

"karena kau tidak bisa berkonsentrasi, kau membuat latihan kami dua kali lebih berat" Kai berucap sinis disertai dengan tatapannya yang tak kalah sinis. sementara Tao, ia hanya menggit bibirnya, menahan sesak didadanya saat dongsaengnya itu mengucapkan kalimat itu padanya.

"maaf" hanya itu yang ia ucapkan.

"tao-ah bisakah kau lebih berkonsentrasi lagi?" Lay berkata lembut seraya menepuk pelan bahu pemuda itu.

"iya, maaf" lagi-lagi pemuda itu menggigit bibirnya. 'aku memang tak pernah menjadi cukup baik' jerit hatinya.

setengah jam selanjutnya mereka lewati dengan latiha kembali, beruntungnya tak banyak kesalahan yang dilakukan oleh para member, membuat latihan itu cepat berakhir.

"ah seandainya Tao-hyung berkonsentrasi dari awal mungkin kita sudah berada didorm dari tadi" ucap sang maknae dengan nada bercanda.

"iya, aku lelah sekali saat kita harus latihan dua kali lebih lama dari seharusnya" Baekhyun menimpali ucapan Sehun.

sementara yang lain hanya tersenyum kecil. berbeda dengan Kris, ia menatap sedikit tajam kepada pemuda yang menyukai panda itu.

"latihan selanjutnya kau harus lebih berkonsentrasi agar tak membuat yang lainnya kelelahan" ucapnya.

keduabelas pemuda berwajah rupawan itu duduk mengelilingi meja makan, dihadapan mereka telah tersedia berbagai makanan. mereka menikmati makanan itu, diselingi dengan berbagai candaan yang mereka lontarkan satu sama lain, namun semua itu tak berlaku bagi seornag pemuda yang hanya mengaduk-aduk makannya tanpa niat untuk memakannya sama sekali.

"kau tidak memakan makanan itu sedari tadi Tao-ah" kyungsoo yang berda disamping Tao berucap.

"aku hanya sedang tak berselara hyung"

"setidaknya makanlah sedikit, nanti kau bisa sakit. apa kau tak menyukai makanannya? aku bisa memasakkan yang lainnya untukmu".

"tidak, tidak perlu hyung".

"itu benar hyung, nanti kau lelah" Kai berucap, tak ingin hyung kesayangannya itu telalu lelah dan bisa mengakibatkannya jatuh sakit.

Tao meraih sendok yang ada dipiringnya dan menyuap beberapa kali makanan itu, ia menelan makanan itu perlahan. pemuda itu merasa tenggerokkannya perih saat makanan itu melalu organ itu, belum lagi rasa pahit yang dirasakan lidahnya saat makan itu masuk kedalam mulutnya, membuatnya enggan untuk menghabiskan makanan itu.

"aku mau ke kamar mandi sebentar" Tao berdiri dari duduknya dan berlari kekamar mandi.

"ada apa dengannya?" Chanyeol bertanya, dan dijawab oleh gelengan oleh yang lainnya.

Tao menutup pintu itu dan menguncinya dengan tergesa-gesa. ia lantas menuju toilet dan memuntahkan makanan yang baru saja ia makanan, merasa belum cukup Tao memasukkan jari telunjunya kedalam mulut dan menyentuh pangkal tenggerokkannya, hingga rasa mual membuat sisa makanan yang belum keluar dari mulutnya berhambura keluar.

Tao berdiri dan membasuh wajahnya.

"aku tak berhak untuk memakan makanan itu, aku bahkan tak melakukannya dengan baik hari ini" ucapnya pelan. walaupun perih yang ia rasakan diperutnya menyiksanya namun keinginan untuk tidak memakan apapun itu menahan semuanya.

"aku hanya bisa menyusahkan orang lain"

"kau memang tak bisa apa-apa Tao"

"kau itu tak cukup baik untuk berada di EXO"

"kau tak beruana disana"

"kau hanya menambah beban mereka Tao"

"kau tak seharusnya disini"

Kalimat-kalimat itu bergema diotaknya, membuat ia mengerinyit. Kepalanya berdenyut sakit, belum lagi dadanya tersa sesak seolah ada yang menghimpitnya.

"tidak, tidak boleh begini" ucapnya serak. ia meraih sebuah benda perak dari saku nya.

Ia menatap nanar benda itu, tangannya menggenggam keras pegangannya yang juga berwarna sama. Lantas ia melipat lengan bajunya, ia mengarahkan benda itu pada lengannya. pemuda itu menggores lengannya, hingga mengeluarkan darah. Awalnya hanya goresan yang tidak dalam.

"belum, ini belum cukup"

Ia menggoreskan benda itu lebih dalam untuk beberapa goresan, hingga tak bisa dihindari lagi tetes-tetesan darah mengalir dari goresan yang baru saja ia ciptakan. Tanpa berniat untuk mengobati luka itu, ia hanya melihat tetesan darah itu mengalir dilantai kamar mandi hingga tak lagi ada tetesan berwarna merah itu. ia membasuh goresan itu, diserta ringisan kesakitan. Ia meraih peralatan obat-obatna yang kebetulan ada dikamar mandi. ia mengobati luka yang tak lagi mengeluarkan darah itu.

"Tao-ah jangan lagi. aku juga butuh untuk meggunakan kamar mandi ini" Chanyeol berteriak dari luar.

Tao merapikan pakaiannya dan menatap sekelilingnya, memastikan tak lagi ada liquid berwarna yang tertinggal dilantai itu. Ia melangkah keluar, dan mendapati Chnyeol yang menunggunya.

"kenapa kau suka sekali berada dikamar mandi?"

Tao tak memberikan jawaban, karena memang pemuda yang memeliki tinggi berlebihan itu tak membutuhkan jawaban sama sekali. Ia berjalan gontai keruangan dimana member yang lain menonton TV. Ia duduk disamping kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menatapnya intense, pemuda itu terlihat khawatir saat melihat jika wajah Tao lebih pucat dari biasanya.

"kau sakit Tao?"

"tidak hyung"

"kau tampak pucat"

"mana mungkin hyung, wajahku memang begini" ucap tao disertai dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

"tidak Tao, kau tampak semakin pucat dari hari kehari. Ada apa denganmu?"

"aku baik-baik saja hyung. Kau mungkin salah lihat"

"benarkah?"

"iya, aku hanya sedikit lelah hyung" 'lelah untuk menghadapi semuanya, bahkan aku lelah untuk tetap bertahan hidup' ucapnya dalam hati. Tao menutup matanya, saat ia merasa kantuk menyerangnya.

"hyung bangunkan aku jika kalian tak lagi berada disini" ucapnya serak, sungguh energinya tidak ada lagi.

"Tao apa yang terjadi padamu?" kyungso bertanya penuh dengan kekhawatiran.

"aku tak apa hyung, kau tak usah khawatir"

"bagaimana aku tak khawatir jika kau semakin kurus dari hari kehari, terlebih lagi kau bertambah pucat Tao"

"aku baik-baik saja, percayalah hyung"

"bagaiaman aku bisa percaya padamu Tao, kau tak pernah menghabiskan makananmu dan lihat apa yang terjadi pada tubuhmu? apa kau tak tahu jika kau semakin kurus"

"benarkah hyung?"

"iya, dan lihatlah lingkaran hitam pada kantong matamu"

Tao menyentuh wajahnya. Ia melangkah menuju kamar mandi, mengunci pintunya. ia menatap wajahnya.

"kau bahkan semakin jelek dari hari ke hari"

"apakah wajah itu merupakan wajah seornag idola?"

"apakah kau masih berfikir ada orang yang mengharapkanmu berada disini?"

"kau tak pantas berada disini"

"kau hanya beban yang dimiliki mereka"

"mereka sama sekali tak menginginkamu"

"kau bahkan tak lebih baik dari seorang monster"

"lihat kulitmu, itu jelek sekali. lihat wajahmu, mengerikan"

Tao mencengkram rambutnya kasar, ia menggeleng keras untuk menghilanhkan kalimat-kaliamat yang secara spontan muncul dikepalannya. semakin ia berusaha menghilangkannya, semakin keras suara itu bergema difikirannya.

"ini membunuhku" ucapnya. "aku tak tahan lagi"

Tao meraih pisau berwarna silver itu, ia menggores lengannya yang telah penuh dengan luka itu. Kini tak lagi ada luka yang tidak dalam, ia menggeroskan pisau itu kuar hingga tetesan darah mengalir deras dari lukanya.

"ini belum cukup" ucapnya seraya membuat luka baru yag lebih dalam dari luka pertamnya.

"belum, belum, belum cukup" ia membuat luka baru dilengannya, lebih dalam dari biasanya.

"TAO, TAO, TAO" kyungsoo mengetuk pintu itu keras. pemuda itu khawatir dengan keadaan Tao, terlebih saat Tao meninggalkannya saat tengah berbincang tadi.

"Tao, buka pintunya. Tao" kini tak lagi mengetuk pintu itu, ia menggedor-gedor pintu itu hingga menarik perhatian member lain.

"kau kenapa kyung?" Kris berlari menuju Kyungsoo yang menggedor-gedor pintu kamar mandi.

"Tao, dia didalam tapi dia tak menjawab panggilanku sama sekali" Wajahnya pucat, saat fikirannya mengatakan ada yang tidak baik tengah terjadi pada salah satu dongsaeng kesayangannya itu.

"TAO, buka pintunya, atau aku dobrak" kris berkata keras, firasat buruk juga ia rasakan.

Tak ada jawaban yang diberikan pemuda berambut hitam legam itu, membuat Kris dan kyungsoo bertambah khawatir.

"kyungsoo kau panggil yang lain, aku akan mencoba mendobrak pintu ini" ucap Kris tegas.

Kyungsoo berlari cepat meninggalkan Kris yang tengah berusaha membuka pintu itu secara paksa. tak lama kemudian Kyungsoo kembali bersama Chanyeol dan Sehun.

"kalian bantu aku membuka pintu ini" tegas Kris

Mereka menendang pintu itu bersamaan hingga, pintu itu terbuka, bahkan engsel pintu itu terlepas dari tempatnya.

"TAO" pekik kyungsoo saat mendapati tubuh Tao tergeletak dilantai dan dengan lengan yang penuh dengan darah.

Chanyeol dan Sehun, terpaku ditempatnya, wajah mereka tampak pucat melihat tubuh Tao yang bersimbah darah.

"cha, hun cepat panggil ambulan" Kris menyadarkan keduanya dari keterkejuttan keduanya.

"baik hyung"

Kyungsoo berjalan kearah Tao, ia meraih kepala pemuda itu dan meletakkannya dipahanya hingga Kris menghampirinya dan menggendongnya. 'Tao harus segera mendapatkan perawatan dokter' fikirnya.

Sudah tiga hari, Tao terbaring dirumah sakit. ia belum sadar semenjak hari itu. Keadaannya membuat para member lain khawatir terlebih kyungsoo yang begitu dekat dengannya. hanya saja mereka semua tidak pernah menyangka Tao akan melakukan hal itu. dan yang masih menjadi pertanyaan adalah kenapa pemuda itu melakukan hal seperti itu?

Kyungsoo masih mengingat jelas perkataan dokter. doketr itu menyatakan jika pemuda pencinta panda itu mengalami depresi hingga melukai dirinya sendiri, dan yang membuat keadaan lebih buruk adalah ia tak mengonsumsi apapun beberapa hari belakangan ini hanya air putih. Yang membuat semuanya heran adlah, mereka semua melihat Jika maknae itu memakan makanannya walaupun itu sedikit.

Gerakan pelan yang diciptakan Tao membuat semua perhatian terarah padanya. Tao mengerjabkan matanya beberapa kali untuk menyesuaikan pandangannya dnegan pencayahaan diruangan itu.

"Tao? kau sudah sadar?" kyungsoo bertanya, ia menggenggam tangan Tao.

"aku benar-benar khawatir padamu"

"aku baik-baik saja hyung"

"kau selalu mengatakan hal itu" ucapnya lirih. "sudahlah kau harus istirahat"

Tao mengangguk dan memejamkan matanya. Diruangan itu hanya ada kyungsoo, Tao tak tahu yang lain ada dimana dan ia tak ingin tahu. Bahkan ia merasa sedikit senah saat tahu masih ada orang yang peduli padanya.

Sinar matahari pagi itu membuat Tao membuka matanya. setelah terbangun beberapa saat, ia bangun dari tidurnya dan duduk di kasur itu. Gerakannya itu membuat Kyungsoo terbangun.

"maaf hyung, aku membangunkanmu"

Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan, pertanda ia baik-baik saja dnegan semua itu.

"apa kau merasa pusing? apa perlu aku panggilkan dokter?" Kyungsoo langsung bangkit dan hendak memanggil dokter.

"tidak perlu hyung, aku benar-benar tak apa"

"kau selau mengucapkan kata itu Tao. Kau juga mengatakan hal yang sama saat kemudian kau menjadi seperti ini"

"maafkan aku hyung,, karena aku kau menjadi repot"

"kau sama sekali tak merepotkanku Tao. Hanya saja kenapa kau melakukan hal itu?"

"hanya ingin"

"jangan berbohong Tao"

"aku hanya lelah hyung" Tao memutuskan untuk jujur pada hyungnya yang satu ini. sudah tampak jelas jika hyungnya ini menyayanginya

"lelah?"

"aku sudah lelah menghadapai komentar yang diberikan oleh fans yang membenciku. Hyung, apa aku memang tak pantas berada di EXO?"

"kau sangat pantas berada di EXO Tao"

"tapi mereka sama sekali tak menginginkan aku disini hyung, mereka tak menyukaiku hyung"

"mereka bilang aku tak pantas, mereka bilang aku tak cukup baik, mereka bilang aku hanya beban bagi kalian, mereka bilang aku harus keluar dari—"

"hentikan Tao, mereka itu salah"

"hanya saja aku merasa kalau yang mereka ucapkan itu benar, aku hanya menjadi beban bagi kalian. Kau ingat bahwa aku yang melakukan banyak kesalahan dalam latihan. Kau juga mengatakan jika aku terlalu kurus. Aku memang tak pantas menjadi seorang idola"

"itu semua tak benar Tao"

Tao tersenyum tipis "memang seharusnya aku tak berada disini, kau lihat hyung tak ada yang mengharapkanku disini" Tao memandang keseluruh ruangan, saat ia tak menemukan siapapun selain kyungsoo.

"siapa yang bilang begitu Tao" Kris berucap saat ia membuak pintu kamar ruang inap Tao.

"Kami semua menyayangimu" Luhan menambahkan.

"Kau adalah bagian dari kami" ucap Chen.

"diluar sana masih banyak ornag yang mencintaimu, kau tak seharusnya begini" ucap Xiumin, ia mengelus pelan rambut Tao.

Tao menatp satu persatu wajah member EXO, tak terasa bulir-bulir air mata mengalir dari matanya.

"maafkan aku, aku tak menyadarinya"

"semua orang melakukan kesalahan hyung, hanya saja jangan lakukan itu lagi" ucap Kai bijaksana.

sudah lebih dari sebulan semenjak insiden yang terjadi pada Tao, EXO sudah kembali memulai aktifitasnya seperti biasa. dan Tao sudah kembali pada dirinya yang dulu, walau belum sepenuhnya kembali pada dirinya. Keinginan untuk kembali melukai dirinya itu masih ada, namun ia berusaha untuk tidak melakukannya. Ia melakukannya bukan untuk dirinya, namun untuk orang yang mencintainya.

'_sudah bagus formasi yang baru, kenapa orang itu harus kembali?'_

'_benar, harusnya orang itu tak disana'_

'_aku benar-benar senang saat ia tak tampil bersama EXO. aku fikir dia dikeluarkan, tapi ternyata...'_

'_kenapa kau kembali? kau itu tak pantas disana'_

'_harusnya orang sepertimu tak ada disanan'_

'_seseornag yang bernama Tao itu hany merusak kesempurnaan EXO'_

'_dia harusnya enyah dari sana'_

'_tidak sadarkah dia, kalau dia itu harusnya tak ada disana'_

'_dasar orang tak tahu diri'_

Air mata kembali menggenang dipelupuk mata Tao, saat ia membaca komentar yang diberikan oleh para fans terhadapnya. Padahal ia berharap mendapatkan komentar positif, tapi lihat apa yang ia dapat.

'tao, kau memang tak seharusnya berada disini'

'apa kau amsih merasa pantas untuk berada bersama EXO?'

'tak ada yang mengharapkanmu'

Tao mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar laptopnya, hingga matanya tertumbuk pada benda perak yang dulunya selalu menemaninya, namun sudah sebulan ini ia lupakan. ia melangkah kearah benda tersebut dan meraihnya. –Lagi- ia melipat lengan bajunya, dan menggores pelan lengannya.

"memang hanya ini yang membuatku tenang" ucapnya saat melihat tetesan darah itu.

_He cuts his self, _

_Never too deep, never enough to die._

_But enough to feel the pai, enough to feel the scream inside_

_..._

_No one who cuts himself want to die, they just want to erase the pain_

_..._

_**FIN**_

Mohon Reviewnya


End file.
